


Forever Love

by inarizakis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SakuAtsu, Valentine's Day, sakuatsu just being in love, sakuatsufluffweek2021, will mention osamu <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarizakis/pseuds/inarizakis
Summary: Where Atsumu and Kiyoomi revel in the feeling of being in love.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 and hopefully not the last.
> 
> It's really short since it's my first time writing here again, I'm a bit rusty too. Although I do hope that you will still like it and enjoy reading. Thank you! :)

It was the fourteenth of February, that one day in the year where lovers all over the world revel in the feeling of being loved back by their significant others, their eyes no long seeing the multitude of colors that the world brings, only one, saved for this day only. You would see it in their eyes, their irises tinted a lovely shade of red, one where it doesn’t remind you of anything brash, only love. Hearts flying all over their body as they relish in the feeling, bathing themselves in nothing but love.

Love.

Love, much to contrary belief, wasn’t entirely a weird feeling to Atsumu. He loved a lot of things, though it wasn’t any obvious since it was drowned by his snarky attitude and his condescending looks. It was a feeling he seldom showed, it was easily ignored anyway, no one would think he was capable of loving something. But that’s what they were wrong, though. Again, Atsumu loved a lot of things.

First and foremost, it was his love for volleyball that was noticed by many, it was on a whole another level, after all. What gave it away was the time he had spent playing the sport, countless nights of staying in the gym after everyone had already left for home, the adoration in his eyes and the twinkling of his features as he tosses a wonderful set to his spiker. It was the childish grin that envelops his pinkish brims as he manages to land a killer spike towards his opponents. Atsumu’s love for volleyball was compared to none – it was his life, per se. It was the very blood that pumps through his veins.

It made him feel alive.

Second, it was Osamu’s cooking. When the twins have decided to part ways after a nasty brawl that ended in bets of happiness, both of them had lived completely different lives. Atsumu had proceeded to go pro, entering the MSBY Black Jackals after being scouted in high school – his reputation as the ‘Best High School Setter’ was put into the test as he entered one of the top teams in Division 1, in Japan’s V-League. Osamu on the other hand, had decided to fulfill his dreams of being the owner of Onigiri Miya. His brother’s cooking was one thing that Atsumu missed the most.

It was waking up in the morning and smelling the meal that his brother had cooked, the burst of flavors that entered his mouth, his taste buds jumping up and down every single time he took a bite of Osamu’s cooking. All of the mouthwatering dishes that Osamu had cooked, Atsumu had loved every bite of it, even if it wasn’t his favorite. There was something about his brother’s cooking that had him missing home.

It made him yearn.

Lastly, it wasn’t a thing that he loved; it was a person.

No one could have seen it coming, not even Atsumu himself. It happened like a blur, like a whirlwind passing by in front of his eyes.

That whirlwind came by in the form of a person.

In the form of Sakusa Kiyoomi.

After spending four years in college as a student athlete, Sakusa Kiyoomi was crowned as the Collegiate MVP all the while earning a degree. This, in turn, had him polishing his skills further. He was more than ready to go and take on the high road, being a professional volleyball player. Kiyoomi had his eyes set on MSBY Black Jackals, trying out in hopes of being their Outside Hitter.

Coach Foster had encouraged the starting lineup to be there, the first string of the team, and that included Atsumu. He was, after all, their main setter for years now. It was safe to say that Atsumu was surprised when he saw Sakusa Kiyoomi standing in front of them, one of his many rivals during his high school days. Defeating Itachiyama was almost impossible because of the man who was in front of him right now. 

Kiyoomi’s receives and nasty spins were a bitch to deal with, it was no wonder he was part of Japan’s Top Three Aces, just sitting under Wakatsu Kiryu of Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets, and Ushijima Wakatoshi of Schweiden Adlers. Atsumu had faced all of them at some point – it was difficult, but hell, the feeling of playing with these monsters were everything.

Atsumu was the one who gave Kiyoomi a toss during his turn at the tryout.

It was love at first sight, to be exact.

Atsumu’s eyes were twinkling from merriment the moment the ball had left his fingertips, going towards Kiyoomi’s line of sight perfectly. It was clean, perfect, and obviously a ‘no-mistake’ on his part, he could never afford to have a mistake, even if it was just as simple as a tryout set. Atsumu had to squint, eyes not on the ball anymore but on Kiyoomi, specifically his wrists – it was flexible, the main reason why Kiyoomi’s hits had a nasty spin to them, a difficult ball to receive as said by many.

Kiyoomi’s palm had contact with the ball, the smack that ensued from it was enough to make everyone surprised, even him. It was no mistake that the time Sakusa Kiyoomi had spent in college was worth it, it made him improve by a ton and Atsumu could feel the desire to do better as well, a flame igniting inside of him. The one in front of him was truly the Collegiate MVP that everyone had feared.

With that single hit alone, Atsumu was quite sure that Kiyoomi had earned his spot in the Jackals.

That was in the past now, the two have had a lot of moments together, safe to say.

Atsumu and Kiyoomi had grown closer over the years. The bickering that had formed their friendship had now turned into romance – it was a sight to see, according to the members of the Jackals. Bokuto thought that it was cute, that his ‘Tsum Tsum’ finally found someone to be with. Bokkun was a ball of sunshine, always having the energy even if it was ass o’clock in the morning, keeping everyone in a positive mindset.

Even Hinata told them that he didn’t imagine that the two of them would be together. Atsumu felt like a mother hen all the time, even scolding Kiyoomi when he manages to get involved with Bokuto and Hinata’s antics. Perhaps it was the special care he gave to Kiyoomi that made him fall for the latter harder.

Maybe it was how he visited Kiyoomi during those rare times he got sick and took care of him. Kiyoomi didn’t like that, by the way, since he was used to taking care of himself, but Atsumu was a pushy little fucker, insisting to take care of him since he had the immune system of a God. Kiyoomi could remember this moment clearly, how Atsumu was scolding him and feeding him some soup, a recipe he got from Osamu, and how he shouldn’t worry about him getting sick since he wasn’t like him.

Atsumu was sneezing the next day, and for the first time ever, Kiyoomi did not hesitate to take care of him. Germs be damned.

Maybe it was those times Kiyoomi had stuck beside him when Atsumu had a case of homesickness. A moment in time where Atsumu had let Kiyoomi hold him, cry onto his shoulders as he told him that he missed ‘Samu and his cooking, and how his mother would always scold him about not taking care of himself better. Kiyoomi did not share his sentiments, he was not as close with his family considering his older siblings were.. well, old by a lot, and he just preferred to be alone in general, with the exception of Motoya, his cousin’s presence.

Kiyoomi had suggested that maybe they could take a day off tomorrow and that they could do whatever they want that reminded Atsumu of Hyogo. Atsumu agreed, and was forever thankful for Kiyoomi for doing that, for sticking beside him when things were awry on his side.

It was the little moments like this that made them fall for one anther deeper, their hearts slowly yearning for one another, until it turned into loud calls of adoration and care. It was two becoming one.

Now, they were together for three years.

This was their third Valentine’s together, and both of them decided to stay at home, in their shared apartment, where everything is cozy and clean.

Laid on the couch were two grown men who are over six feet tall. The couch was long enough, feet almost on the arm rest. Atsumu was laying on top of Kiyoomi, the latter’s arms wrapped around his lover’s waist, cheek to cheek as Netflix played in front of them. They were watching a rom-com, something that Kiyoomi had mentioned he wanted to watch. The first time they did this, Atsumu could not help but be red.

He did not peg Sakusa Kiyoomi to be the type to watch romantic comedies, but something in his stomach turned when he knew that. Was it the butterflies making their appearance over something so minuscule?

On the coffee table were several snacks. There lay two boxes of pizza, one unopened, the other still untouched. Three boxes of chicken wings of different flavors were right beside it, cans of root beer and soda that would definitely make their stomach’s bloat were present. Heart-shaped chocolates of different kinds bought by Atsumu as a gift for Kiyoomi were also on the table, it was cute, since it had a card with a personalized, handwritten from Atsumu in it.

_Dearest Omi-kun,_

_I know you aren’t the fondest of eating chocolates, but bear with me,_

_will you? They were heart-shaped, and it reminded me of you. How? Because_

_you have my heart. <3_

_Forever yours,_

_Tsumu <3_

When Kiyoomi received the box of chocolates and the card, he couldn’t help but feel warm inside. Atsumu had the knack of making his heart beating rapidly even by doing the simplest things. Kiyoomi had read the card, of course, it had a sweet yet short message that was very Atsumu, and he could not help but love it even more. All the letters from his beloved, all the cards and gifts that Atsumu had given his effort in, Kiyoomi had kept it all.

They were all placed in a special box hidden inside their apartment. It was safe to say that it was the most important thing to Kiyoomi. It was important because it was from Atsumu. They were gifts birthed from the efforts of love, and no matter how small or big, Kiyoomi was there to receive it, appreciate it.

Those were little pieces of papers and trinkets from his lover that he wanted to keep for a long time, forever, to be precise.

If it was possible to love Atsumu forever, Kiyoomi would be down for it. There was nothing elating than spending his life with Atsumu, seeing his face in every waking moment, where the rays of the sun shines on his ethereal visage. Kiyoomi would like to spend his nights sleeping beside Atsumu forever, holding him close as Atsumu slept soundly, kissing his hair and murmuring sweet nothings.

It was the dream for Kiyoomi, to love Atsumu forever.

But right now, Kiyoomi had chosen to focus on the present, where he and Atsumu were in their apartment that they called home. Everything was theirs; it had a touch of his and Atsumu’s, and he couldn’t want anything else, couldn’t need anything else but this.

This alone was a gift from the gods.

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu had called out to his lover, laziness evident in his tone. Kiyoomi had gave a small smile, the curve of his brims slightly turning upward as he heard his lover. “Yes?” was his curt reply, squeezing Atsumu in his arms as a part of his response.

Atsumu had now faced Kiyoomi, the latter noticing this and now looking at him as well.

They were inches from each other.

Atsumu couldn’t help but admire the beauty in front of him. His Kiyoomi was breathtaking. Every inch of Sakusa Kiyoomi was beautiful, and he couldn’t help but feel lucky because this person was his, this human right here was his and he couldn’t be any more blessed. The gods and goddesses we know that have immense amounts of beauty were incomparable to Kiyoomi. He was the true ethereal being, the one who deserves to be praised for being like this.

“Happy valentine’s day,” Atsumu said in a whisper, eyes locked onto Kiyoomi’s onyx hues. “Happy valentine’s day, my love,” Kiyoomi responded, just as quiet, though it was enough to get pink dusted on Atsumu’s cheeks, hiding his face in the crevice of his lover’s neck.

“I love you.”

It was a muffled confession of love from his significant other, goosebumps eliciting on his skin, hairs standing as he felt Atsumu’s breath linger on his neck. It made him giddy to have Atsumu close like this, it was like hugging a giant, muscular bear. But still, Kiyoomi loved his muscular bear, it was his, after all.

Atsumu was Kiyoomi’s significant other. His big baby who had a big mouth when it came to playing volleyball, only because he knew Atsumu was more than confident when it came to playing. His heart was devoted to the sport and to see him doing something he loves made Kiyoomi’s heart soar. The passion for volleyball, both of them share the same thing, one factor that made them both closer.

Atsumu was Kiyoomi’s sweet love, the complete opposite of the foul-mouthed man they see during volleyball. At home, where it was just the two of them, Atsumu wanted to be babied, and Kiyoomi had no qualms with that. Taking care of him was something Kiyoomi indulged in, it was finally him showing love to a person for the first time ever, and it was a good feeling. 

It made him want to burst in the best way possible, heart overwhelming with love for a certain blond boy, who had done nothing but give him elation. He wanted to be with Atsumu for a long time, to take care of him as they both grow old, to tell him that even if he was all wrinkly, Kiyoomi will still love him with every inch of his body. 

Forever was a long time, and it was scary to say such a thing in front of a lover since doubts tend to cloud one’s mind. But it didn’t happen to Kiyoomi when it came to Atsumu, it never did, because his heart speaks the truth, the pure, honest truth that he wanted to be with Atsumu forever. This valentine’s day just made him remember all the promises he had said to his lover, and Kiyoomi will make sure to make it true.

“I love you too, ‘Tsumu.”

And he did, Kiyoomi did love Atsumu with everything in him.

The same goes for Atsumu.

The sweet confession from his beloved Kiyoomi was enough to make Atsumu’s heart crazy, the muscle beating so fast that he was afraid that with the pace it was going, Atsumu might go into shock.

Atsumu loved to love. He would always give his love to those who deserved it, that piece of him that he carefully gave, that he carefully showed to anyone else. Kiyoomi deserved his love, all of his love and adoration. There was not a single regret in Atsumu’s veins when he decided to love Sakusa Kiyoomi, giving his heart to him because he knew that he would take care of it.

And he did, because if Kiyoomi didn’t, they wouldn’t be here, in their cozy apartment, lounging together as a date for their third Valentine’s day together.

It was crazy, because Atsumu didn’t expect that love would come in the form of Sakusa Kiyoomi, but it did, and now he welcomes it with open arms. He wouldn’t know what to do when this lover of his disappears – it would only be anguish, abhorrence, and all of the pessimistic things he could muster thinking. He didn’t want that, so Atsumu had made a promise to himself to always be mindful of Kiyoomi, to adjust if it was needed, to talk to him if he needed anything or if he was uncomfortable.

Atsumu didn’t mind adjusting to Kiyoomi’s needs, he loved him, he really did.

And that’s what he plans on doing for a long, long time.

“Hey, Omi.”

“Mm?”

“Can we eat chocolate again?” 


End file.
